Jarek Yeager
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Piloot Mecanicien Racer | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = New Republic Team Fireball | era = }} Jarek Yeager was een voormalig piloot van de Rebel Alliance die een starship repair shop uitbaatte op de Colossus in 34 ABY. Biografie Yeager was een ervaren piloot die nog had gevochten in de Battle of Jakku voor de Rebel Alliance. Hij had een vrouw en een dochter die ooit op Batuu woonden. Marcus Speedstar was Yeagers broer. Na de Galactic Civil War werd Yeager een racer, maar het was Marcus die het meeste van de roem en de faam droomde als racepiloot. In zijn blinde drang naar succes en het verslagen van zijn broer versterkte Marcus op een keer zijn racer met hyperspace fuel. Dat liep rampzalig af en Yeagers vrouw en dochter stierven tijdens de explosie die werd veroorzaakt door de hyperspace fuel. Na dit accident weigerde Yeager nog met zijn broer te praten. Marcus had echter veel spijt van wat er was gebeurd, maar durfde zijn broer er niet over aan te spreken. Yeager raakte ook bevriend met Poe Dameron in de New Republic, maar Yeager wist dat Damerons aanwezigheid meestal gepaard ging met problemen. Yeager liet zijn verleden als piloot achter zich en trok naar Castilon, waar hij op de Colossus begon met een garage uit te bouwen waar herstellingen konden plaatsvinden. Samen met zijn droid R1-J5, Neeku Vozo en Tam Ryvora richtte hij Team Fireball op, een raceteam dat bezig was met de Fireball weer op niveau te krijgen. Kazuda In 34 ABY trokken Poe, BB-8 en Kazuda Xiono naar de Colossus. Poe stelde aan Yeager voor om Kazuda onderdag te bieden en hem een job te geven als mecanicien, terwijl hij kon spioneren naar activiteiten van de First Order. Yeager wilde niets te maken hebben met de Resistance, maar ging wel akkoord om Kazuda onder te brengen in Team Fireball. Kazuda had echter niet veel verstand van mechaniek. Yeager werd opnieuw geconfronteerd met zijn verleden en zijn broer, de bekende racer Marcus Speedstar. Uiteindelijk kon Yeager opnieuw praten met zijn broer en hij gunde hem een broodnodige zege in de Platform Classic, waardoor hij schulden kon aflossen. Hun relatie was nog lang niet optimaal, maar ze hadden zich al verzoend met het verleden. Terwijl Kazuda spioneerde voor de Resistance probeerde Yeager te doen alsof. Wanneer Poe Kazuda kwam halen om deel te nemen aan een missie was Yeager ervan op de hoogte. Ondanks zijn zogezegd neutrale houding was ook Yeager niet opgezet met de groeiende interesse van de First Order in de Colossus. Toen Team Fireball meer en meer onder verdenking kwam te staan, onder andere door Kazuda, koos Yeager resoluut de kant van de Resistance. Bucket offerde zich tijdelijk op waardoor Yeager, Kazuda, CB-23 en Neeku Vozo konden ontsnappen. Terwijl Tam Ryvora te horen kreeg dat Kazuda en Yeager spionnen waren voor de Resistance, werd Yeager gevangen genomen door de First Order toen Kazuda probeerde om een noodoproep te lanceren naar de Resistance. Kazuda, CB-23 en Torra Doza lieten Yeager niet aan zijn lot over en konden hem samen met Torra's vader, Captain Doza bevrijden. Op dat moment had Starkiller Base al het Hosnian System vernietigd. De opstand op de Colossus tegen de First Order lukte met hulp van Kragan Gorr en zijn piraten. Tam kon echter niet meer overtuigd worden en vertrok met de First Order. Nadat Neeku had ontdekt dat de Colossus over een hyperdrive beschikte, vertrok het tankstation naar onbekende nieuwe bestemmingen. Verschijning *Star Wars: Resistance **The Recruit **The Triple Dark **Fuel for the Fire **The Children from Tehar **Signal from Sector Six **Synara's Score **The Platform Classic **Bibo **Dangerous Business **The First Order Occupation **The New Trooper **The Core Problem **The Disappeared **Descent **No Escape, Part 1 **No Escape, Part 2 **Into the Unknown **A Quick Salvage Run **Live Fire **Hunt on Celsor 3 **The Engineer **The Relic Raiders **Rendezvous Point **The Voxx Vortex 5000 **Kaz's Curse **The Missing Agent **Breakout **The Mutiny **The New World **No Place Safe **Rebuilding the Resistance **The Escape Bron *StarWars.com Categorie:Piloten Categorie:Mecaniciens Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Inwoners van de Colossus